1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, in particular, to screen setting of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
As mobile communications technology has developed and mobile communication terminals have been widely distributed, the mobile communication terminal is able to support various functions such as text transfer and image transmission, as well as dialing. Moreover, mobile communication terminals mounting a camera, or camera-phones, have been widely distributed. Such mobile communication terminals can perform downloading through a mobile radio communication network or can store an image, which is obtained through taking a picture.
The stored images can be used as a background picture or photo ID, which is a photo for address book, of the mobile communication terminal. For this, the mobile communication terminal reduces or enlarges the whole-area of an image selected by a user in a constant rate to fit the resolution of the mobile communication terminal display device, such as an LCD. If the aspect ratio rate of an image selected is different from the aspect ratio rate of the display device, the mobile communication terminal must perform a clipping on a part of the image exceeding the display region after magnifying the image to display the image in the whole display device. Otherwise, part of the display device had to be processed as a margin after reducing the image to display the whole image.
In addition, in case of only enlarging some part of an image stored in the mobile communication terminal for a background picture, the user must perform editing through an image editor installed in the external device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), to form a desired image. For this, the user must transmit the image through a wireless network in a specific site, download the image stored in the site into the PC where the image editor is installed to edit the image in a desired form, and transmit the edited image to the mobile communication terminal. Such a process is inconvenient for the user.
Furthermore, in a conventional technology, there is not provided a preview fuction that shows the edited image in advance. Therefore, the user had to know the resolution of the mobile communication terminal display device, for example the LCD, to generate the desired image.
As described above, the conventional editing procedure of an image for screen setting of the mobile communication terminal was very complicated. Further, due to the absence of preview fuction, sometimes an unintended result of image editing was generated.